


Impressions

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [40]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, TTA Era, Tattoos, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: “It wasn’t exactly… legal.”





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



Zac raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Taylor who was showing off his tattoo proudly. As if he wasn't a teenager and getting a tattoo wasn't against the law for him in the state of Oklahoma.

"I'm afraid to ask how in the hell you got this Taylor," Zac muttered as he reached out to touch his brother's tattoo.

Taylor giggled, he plain out giggled like a fucking school girl and under any circumstances Zac would have found it cute but this time he didn't find it cute.

How could he find it cute when he knew that soon their parents would murder Taylor for his illegal tattoo.

"It wasn't exactly...legal," Taylor informed him as if he didn't already know that. "I may have used a fake i.d. I had."

Rolling his eyes Zac shook his head, "Of course you did," he sighed his words coming out harsh and all of the joy on Taylor's face seemed to drain out of it.

Like someone had deflated it and Zac had a feeling that someone had been him.

"I...are you mad at me?" Taylor asked his voice squeaking out. "I only got this tattoo because I wanted to impress you."

"Impress me?" Zac questioned not sure why Taylor wanted to impress him.

Nodding his head Taylor blushed but he still looked deflated. "Because ever since Kate came into the picture it's like I don't exist."

Zac bit his tongue wanting to call Taylor on his bullshit because the same could be said about Natalie's presence in Taylor's life but he said nothing like that.

Instead he once again rolled his eyes before inching his face closer to Taylor's. "You always impress me Tay," he told him before closing the distance between them.

Capturing Taylor's lips in a gentle quick kiss.


End file.
